Surprising Revelations
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Ariel Atwood turns up in Charming. What surprising Revelations will she bring with her? What about the biker whose eye she caught? Will she allow him to show her that not all guys are asses and that he is capable of love? Wrote for JJ-Jefferu... AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: *grins * So the new Season of SoA is upon us! YAY! *clears throat * I am hoping to update some of my other SoA stories in the next couple of weeks but I am kind of blocked on them so this story is dedicated to **JJ-Jefferu** and written for her... She is doing a story for me where I'm with Happy so I am returning the favor... Oh if you have facebook and would like to know more about updates and such add me... My FB is **Angel Fanfiction**

This story was supposed to be a oneshot but it will be longer than that. I think the total chapters are around ten or so. I hope you all enjoy it...

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Ariel Christabel Atwood sighed as she looked around the empty store she had just bought. She snorted as she realized that people were going to be shocked that a twenty one year old owned not only the store she was standing in but several other buildings as well. She knew exactly what she wanted in this space and she just had to find the people who could help her get it done. She took one last look around and then walked out of the store and locked the door before pocketing the keys to the building.

She walked over to her bike and got on and started it. As she let it rev for a few minutes she remembered that she wanted to have it checked out since in the last month she has drove it over five thousand miles. So with that thought in mind she headed towards the garage she had saw when she was here for the first time a month ago. When she pulled into the parking lot of Teller-Morrow Automotive she couldn't help but smile when she saw all of the motorcycles. She had a thing for any and all bikes no matter what type they were.

Maybe it was because when she was on one she felt free. After finding a free space she parked her bike and got off of it and then walked to the building that said office on it. She gave a single knock and then walked in. "Excuse me."

Gemma looked up from where she was doing paperwork and raised an eyebrow when she saw the woman standing in front of her. "May I help you?"

Ariel fought to keep a smirk from showing on her face. "I need to get my bike looked at please. I'd do it myself but I really don't have the time to."

Gemma stood up and once again looked the woman in front of her over. She couldn't believe that the woman standing in front of her would know anything about a motorcycle with the way she looked. She shook her head as she took in the woman's appearance. The girl had on leather pants with a red halter top on and stood at five feet six inches tall if that and had black hair with blue streaks running through it. She couldn't stop the smirk from showing on her face as she looked the girl up and down once more. "I'm sure you could. Why don't you show me the bike Darlin' and then I'll see if we have someone who can work on it."

Ariel rolled her eyes and then smirked. "Why don't you take a look outside Darlin'? I'm sure that you'll be able to tell which bike is mine. And if you could hurry I'd appreciate it. I'm on a tight schedule and I have a meeting with Police Chief Unser in an hour and a half."

Gemma pressed her lips together and swept passed the woman standing in front of her. When she walked outside her eyes widened when she got a look at the bike. She could tell that it was the woman's because it was a 2011 Harley Dyna and it was blue with an airbrushed design on the tank. She turned back towards the woman. "I'll go and get someone on it right away. I'll need you to fill out some paperwork. What did you say your name was?"

Ariel chuckled. "I didn't tell you my name honey but it is Ariel."

Gemma nodded. "Give me one minute while I go and get my husband."

Ariel nodded and then looked around. She saw a couple men that kept looking at her and she bit back a laugh. She looked at her watch again and sighed. She hoped it wouldn't take whoever looked at her bike long because she still needed to eat before her meeting with Wayne Unser.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Gemma walked into the garage and when she spotted Clay she hurried over to him. "Clay I hope that whatever you're talking to Happy about can wait. I need you to come with me."

Clay turned his head and raised an eyebrow at his wife. "Is something the matter baby?"

Gemma shook her head. "No baby but I still need you to come with me."

"What is it Gemma?" Clay asked. He could tell that something was bothering his wife and he wanted to know what it was.

Gemma sighed. "I have a customer who needs her bike looked at quickly. It seems that she has an appointment with Unser in a little over an hour. I figured you had better be the one to look at it since you own the shop."

Clay furrowed his brow but nodded and then looked at Happy. "You may as well come with me brother."

Happy gave a single nod and then followed Clay and Gemma out of the garage. When he got to the parking lot his eyes widened slightly at what he saw. Nothing much shocked him but the sight of one of his brothers being held at knife point by a small woman and a couple other brothers laughing sure did shock him.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Ariel was looking at her bike when she felt a hand on her hip and then heard a voice saying "Doll what are you doing looking at a bike that you couldn't handle? I have a ride that you could handle."

She turned her head and said "Excuse me? Who in the hell do you think you are to talk to me like that? And Honey I wouldn't ride you even if I was paid to."

Tig's mouth tightened as did his grip on the woman's hip. "Listen Doll you don't know who I am so watch what you say. I bet you would ride me. As for who I am the name is Tig. Remember it for you'll be screaming it later."

Ariel couldn't help but laugh at that. "Well Tig get your fucking hand off of me before I make you. I don't know where you come up with your lines but save them for someone they will work on."

Tig growled and let go of Ariel's waist only to grab a hold of her wrist in a tight grip. "Now you listen here Doll. Nobody talks to me like that and gets away with it."

Ariel scoffed and then smirked at Tig as she twisted to where she was standing behind him. She pulled her wrist free as she pressed her right foot against the back of his knee causing it to buckle and causing Tig to fall to the ground on one knee. Before Tig could even move she had her arm across his chest with a knife pressed to his throat. "I told you to let go of me. Now if I let you up will you keep your hands to yourself?"

Tig glared at Jax and Opie who were standing by one of the picnic tables laughing when they saw him go down. "You're going to regret that Doll."

Ariel leaned down and put her lips next to Tig's ear. "No you're going to regret that Darlin. You have no clue who I am nor do you have any clue what the fuck I can do. Now if I let you go will you keep your fucking hands off of me or am I going to have to do something more to make you?"

Before Tig could say anything he heard Clay say "Is there a problem here?"

Ariel looked up at the new voice and when she saw who it was she smirked. "Well hello Clay it's been a while. There is no problem here except for your boy here not knowing how to keep his hands to himself. If he promise to not touch me again I'll let him up."

Clay walked forward and then he grinned when he saw who the little woman was that had Tig on his knees with a knife at his throat. "Let him up Honey. I'll be sure to deal with him later. I'm actually surprised you didn't do more to him than hold the knife at his throat."

Ariel gave a throaty chuckle and then took her knife away from Tig's throat and sheathed it back on her hip. "I was tempted to but I was trying to be nice. I didn't realize this was your garage."

Clay nodded and then looked at Tig with hard eyes. "Get your ass in the club house. I will deal with you later."

Tig looked at Clay in surprise and snarled "You're going to let this bitch get away with putting a knife at my throat?"

Clay glared at Tig and said "That bitch as you put it happens to be someone I know so yeah I'm going to. Plus the knife at your throat was your own fault from what I'm gathering."

Ariel stood there with a smirk on her face and then looked at Clay after she watched Tig stomp away. "Clay can you take a quick look at my bike? As you can probably tell it's this years model but in the last month I have put at least five thousand miles on it. I would do it myself but I don't want to get dirty before my meeting with Wayne."

Clay nodded. "Sure thing Baby Girl. Have you met my wife yet?"

Ariel lifted an eyebrow and then smirked "If you're meaning the bitch that was in the office then yeah I met her. Sorry Clay but she was a bitch when she talked to me. She really needs to work on keeping her mouth shut unless she knows who she is dealing with."

Clay's eyes widened in surprise because while he is use to Ariel speaking her mind he never thought that Gemma would be so rude to a customer before knowing who they were but before he could say anything Gemma stepped up to him and said "Baby who is this little tart?"

Ariel laughed and then had the pleasure of seeing Gemma's eyes grow wide when she said "Excuse me? I'm not the one that is a tart! I'm not the one who went from my husband to my husband's best friend as soon as he was killed. As for who I am the name is Ariel Atwood Teller to be exact but I go by Ariel Atwood."

Gemma's eyes narrowed but before she could say anything Clay said "Now Ariel you need to calm down. I can look at your bike for you real quick. How long are you in Charming for?"

Ariel looked over at Clay and smiled slightly. "For good. Dad is already at the house setting it up for me. I have business with Wayne and then I have to look at a couple of properties that I bought."

Clay nodded and then sighed. "Do you think your Dad will want to see me anytime soon?"

Ariel nodded and smiled. "He misses you Uncle Clay. Now are you going to introduce me to the biker behind you before he eats me alive with his eyes?"

Clay chuckled and looked over his shoulder at Happy and motioned for him. "Happy this is Ariel Atwood and Ariel this is Happy he is the Enforcer for SAMCRO."

Ariel gave Happy a smile. "Nice to meet you Happy."

Happy smirked and let his eyes rake Ariel and said in his raspy voice "Nice to meet you to Ariel. I heard you say that your name is Ariel Atwood Teller. How is that?"

Ariel smirked and then looked at Gemma with a glare and snarled "John Teller is my father."

* * *

><p>AN 2: *smirks* Yes, yes I know that I left it at a cliffy! This story is completely wrote out and may be updated again later today but I just learned I have the flu and walking pnemonia so it really depends on how I feel... So click the button and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am glad that you all are liking the story... I am especially glad that **JJ-Jefferu** is loving the story... Now this chapter was kind of fun to write... While I do love Gemma I always hated that in season 1 it was hinted at that John was killed and his wife and best friend wanted it that way... So while I may love Gemma I do also like making her a bitch sometimes... LOL... So hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride!

This chapter is dedicated to **JJ-Jefferu** once again!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Gemma's eyes widened when she heard what Ariel said and she gasped. "John can't be your father. He's dead."

Ariel shot a venomous look at Gemma. "No John isn't dead and whats more is that Clay knew it. Do you really think that Clay would kill the man who was like a brother to him or have the man who was like a brother to him killed? My Dad knew all about what you had planned for him. He had divorce papers drawn up and had Clay have you sign them right after he was supposedly killed. I don't like you and I don't even know you. Clay knows who I am and exactly what I'm capable of so don't even think about trying to talk to or see my Dad because even if you are the Queen Bitch of SAMCRO I won't hesitate to kill you. Do I make myself clear?"

Happy who had been standing there in silence after Ariel dropped her bombshell looked at Gemma with narrow eyes and then looked at Clay. "Is this true Brother?"

Clay closed his eyes but nodded. "It's true Hap. I wish to hell it wasn't true but it is."

Ariel looked at Clay and put a hand on his arm. "None of this is your fault Uncle Clay. Dad and I both know that you love him as if he was your brother. I think he would be happy to see you so why don't you and your boys come to supper tonight? I think it's time that the truth be told and Dad has missed you and his son."

Gemma glared at Ariel and then at Clay and then back at Ariel. "Clay isn't going anywhere with you, you little bitch. And I'll be damned if I let my son around you."

Ariel looked around and noticed that several of the Sons were coming over and then she looked at Gemma with a smirk on her face and hard eyes. "I think that your Son and Clay can talk for themselves. I warned you once Gemma and I won't do it again. You try to come near my Dad or try to contact him I'll kill you. You have caused enough pain to those around you. I may look small but everything I know I learned from Clay, my Dad and Kozik. I've killed before and I won't hesitate to do it again if it means keeping my father safe. You see I know all about you. I know that you slipped Jax's ex wife Wendy the needle with the drug in it that just about killed her. I know that you threatened Tara to get her to leave Jax right after High School. I know a lot of shit that your boys don't know so unless you want every last secret spilled I'd watch your step with me if I was you."

Jax who had come up behind Gemma looked at the girl in front of Gemma and said "What do you mean my Mom threatened Tara to get her to leave?"

Gemma's eyes narrowed as she saw that Ariel was getting ready to open up her mouth. "Don't you dare say a word Ariel. I'll leave you and your Dad alone."

Jax walked around his Mom to stand beside the girl and looked at his Mom. "No, Mom I want to know what she meant. And why would you leave her and her Dad alone? It's not as if you know her or her father. Do you?"

Gemma looked at Jax. "Step away from Ariel, Jax. Everything she just said is a lie. I didn't do anything to make Tara leave earlier."

Jax shook his head. "I don't believe that Mom. For one you're not looking me in the eye and for two the way your body language is shouts that you are lying. Now I want to know what she meant about Tara. You will either tell me or I'll have Ariel tell me."

Gemma glared at Jax and snarled "It's nothing Jax."

Clay who was looking back and forth between Gemma, Jax and Ariel finally stepped in and said "You know what Gemma I'm tired of it all. I'm tired of lying and I'm tired of you hiding shit. Jax and I and any of the others who want to will be going to Ariel's tonight for supper. You are not welcomed to come. I have made excuses for you for so long but I'm done doing it. Jax deserves to know about everything. It's only right and it's only fair. If you won't tell him then you can be damned sure Ariel will. She isn't one to make idle threats Gemma."

Gemma looked at Clay with shocked eyes that turned cold. "No Clay."

Clay shook his head and then looked at Ariel. "It's up to you what you want to tell Jax right now Darlin. I'll check your bike over so you can meet up with Unser. I'll be at Dinner tonight so make sure to tell your Dad."

Ariel nodded and smiled and then watched as Clay walked over to her bike before turning her head and looking at Jax. "Are you sure you want to know Jackson?"

Jax looked at Ariel and then to his Mom and back at Ariel and nodded. "Yes, I want to know."

Ariel sighed and nodded. "Just remember you asked for it. Your Mother does know my father and quite intimately at that. You see Jax my father is also your father. He isn't dead like you all thought he was. Clay helped him move away because if he hadn't ''died'' like he did then your Mother wouldn't have stopped until he was dead. As for the whole Tara thing your Mom knew that Tara was pregnant and she told Tara that either she had an abortion and left Charming or she would make sure that Tara met with some fatal accident. She didn't want you with Tara because she knew that if you were with Tara and that if you found out that Tara was pregnant that you would do everything and anything in your power to make sure that nothing happened to Tara or your unborn daughter."

Gemma glared at Ariel and took a step forward and hissed "Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about."

Ariel turned to look at Gemma with fire in her eyes. "No that is where you are wrong Gemma. I know exactly what I am talking about. You may have chased Tara out of Charming but you didn't force her to have the abortion. You know how I know this? Because Tara's daughter is my adoptive daughter. Haven't you ever wondered where Tara disappeared to once a month? Haven't you ever wondered why Tara always made sure that you never knew where she was going? She didn't trust you not to try to kill her or her daughter once you found out. I'm telling you Gemma your reign of terror is just about over. You have damaged enough lives and I'll be damned that I will let you damage even more if I am here to stop you. I want to give you something to think about Gemma because I will give you one chance to fix every single wrong you have done. If you can fix every single thing you have done wrong to the people who love you then I will think about dropping the charges that I could have pressed against you. I also want you to think carefully on what I am saying. I will not hesitate to crush you if you hurt my family or any of Clay's family. I am twenty one years old but I have been through and seen too much and if you do one thing out of line I will not be stopped from showing you the kind of pain you have showed others. Now I need to go and meet Unser and the D.A because I may have a surprise for Clay and my Dad."

Jax was in shock at what he had heard and he looked from his Mom to Ariel and back to his Mom and then finally he settled his gaze on Ariel. "If John Teller is alive I want to see him."

Ariel looked at Jax and gave him a slight smile and a nod. "You can meet him tonight Jackson. I need to go and see Wayne and then head home. I'll give my address to Clay before I leave. I'm sorry to lay everything that I did on you Jackson but you did ask for it. If you think of anything else you would like to know I'll try to answer any and all questions that you have tonight at supper. Make sure you all are there at seven."

Jax nodded and watched as Ariel walked away and over to Clay and then he turned to look at Happy and Juice after he saw his Mom follow Ariel. "I want you two to follow Ariel. I don't trust Gemma not to try something now that she knows all of her secrets are about to be spilled."

Happy and Juice nodded and walked over just in time to see Gemma grab Ariel's arm and Ariel punch Gemma in the face and yell "Don't you ever touch me again you fucking bitch."

Happy walked over to Ariel and grabbed a hold of her shoulders when she went to launch herself at Gemma. "Calm down girl. Jax and Clay will deal with Gemma. You go to your meeting and you will see all of us tonight."

Ariel gave one last glare to Gemma and then looked at Happy with a raised eyebrow. "I'm taking it that you and the cute dude with lightning bolts on his head are following me?"

Happy raised an eyebrow back and smirked and just nodded. He watched as Ariel gave Clay a hug, kiss on the cheek and whispered something in his ear even as she put something in his hand. He then watched as Ariel got on her bike and started it before he walked over and climbed on his bike followed by Juice. He couldn't help but think damn this bitch was hot and even hotter because she rode a bike. He also wondered what it would feel like to have her ride him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I would have had this story updated sooner but I'm sicker than hell... However here is the next chapter... I'm trying something a little different than I normally do with this chapter.. I'm going to add a quote... Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride!

Once again this story is for **JJ-Jefferu**... I hope that you enjoy this latest installment...

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

_In time of test, family is best. _

_~Burmese Proverb _

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Ariel met with Unser and then headed back to her bike. She looked across the street from the Diner she had just met Unser in and gave a wave when she saw Happy and Juice sitting on their bikes. After getting on her own bike she finally rolled her eyes because she had no doubt that both Happy and Juice would follow her until she went home. Thankfully she was heading home now since she decided to check on the properties tomorrow.

As soon as she was home she parked her bike in the driveway and then got off of it and walked down to Happy and Juice who were parked at the edge of the driveway. "Okay you two can go back to the Clubhouse and come back with the rest in a couple hours. I'd invite you in but I need to let Dad know that I invited you all over."

Happy nodded and then lifted his shades and looked Ariel in the eye. "If you have to leave again you call and let Clay or Jax know. Until we know everything we need to keep you safe and if Gemma finds out where you live or sees you out without one of us with you she will more than likely try something."

Ariel rolled her eyes but nodded. "I promise I will stay put. I don't have anywhere else that I need to go to anyways. At least not until tomorrow. Plus I need to start on supper for you all."

Happy gave a curt nod and then pulled away with Juice following him.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Ariel watched as Juice and Happy both drove away and then she sighed and turned on her heel and walked up to the house. She took in a deep breath and let it out as she opened the door and walked in. "I'm home Daddy."

John who had seen both Sons walked into the hall from the living room. "Are you okay Princess?"

Ariel smiled and walked over to her Dad and gave him a hug. "I'm just fine Daddy. I had a little run in with some guy named Tig and put him in his place and then I had it out with Gemma. By the way Daddy we will be having guests for supper tonight. Clay, Jax and the rest of the Sons are coming over."

John's eyes widened and then he shook his head and smiled. "I should have known that you would invite them over. How is Jax and Clay doing honey?"

Ariel thought for a minute and then shrugged. "I really can't say Dad. What I can tell you is that Jax now knows I have custody of his Daughter and he knows that Gemma threatened Tara. I have a feeling tonight is going to be a hard one for everyone because I refuse to hole Gemma's secrets. Clay and Jax both deserve to know everything that Gemma has done to them. Clay deserves to know that he has a son and daughter. That is one of the main reasons I wanted to move here. Well that and the fact that I think it is time that Angelina gets to know her biological parents. I know that Tara would never take her from me but I hate seeing Angelina as torn up as she has been. She deserves more than what she is getting and if I can give her what she needs then I damn well will regardless of what the almighty Gemma Teller-Morrow says or does."

John smiled at the passion in his daughter's voice. "I know you will Princess. Speaking of Angelina she wanted me to have you let her know when you got back. I think you should have her help you fix supper. I think she needs her Mom right now."

Ariel smiled and nodded. "I'll get her. I need my daughter just like she needs me. If it wasn't for her Dad I wouldn't have gotten through this last year. She is the only thing besides you that has kept me sane. I'm still healing but at least now that I'm away from everything hopefully it will be easier on me."

John smiled again and kissed Ariel on the head. "Go and get Angelina and then fix supper. I'll take your bike and put it in the garage. Oh how did Clay take seeing you?"

Ariel chuckled. "He was surprised and then asked me how long I was in town for. I told him that we had just moved here for good. I figure that I'll tell him the rest tonight. I really didn't want to get into it with Gemma the bitch standing right there. Dad why didn't you ever have her brought up on charges?"

John sighed and shook his head. "You know Princess I'm not really sure why. I think it is because of Jax. I didn't want him to lose his Mom. After the accident I had quite a lot wrong with me and it took me years to even be able to walk again. At one point I loved Gemma but I fell out of love with her long before she tried to have me killed. Not to mention there was also Maureen. By the way when is Maureen and Trinity do?"

Ariel chuckled and said "Aunt Maureen and Trinity are due to arrive on Friday. I figured I'll throw another get together then. I know that Trinity is happy about seeing you again but she is also happy at the prospect of seeing Jax again. I think she has missed him since he left Belfast."

John nodded. "It will be good to see Maureen and Trinity again. It is hard to believe even after all these years that Maureen was able to stay my friend after I broke it off with her because I was fearful of Gemma somehow finding out that I was alive."

Ariel smiled and kissed her Dad on the head. "You are just great like that Daddy. Everyone loves you."

John laughed and said "Go and get your daughter, Princess. I will keep Miguel and Charity busy when they come in."

Ariel nodded and ran up the stairs to her daughter's bedroom. After giving one knock she opened it and poked her head in. "Hey love do you want to come and help me with supper? Your Grandpa Clay is coming over with his Charter."

Angelina jumped up from her bed and smiled. "I'll help Mama. Will I get to meet Jax tonight then?"

Ariel smiled and wrapped her arm around her fourteen year old daughter. "Yes Sweetheart you will get to meet your biological father tonight. So what do you want to fix for supper tonight?"

Angelina frowned and then grinned. "You work on marinating steaks and I will peel and cook some potatoes for Potato Salad. I also think we need some ears of corn and a salad."

Ariel nodded. "We have everything we need. Lets get cooking because we only have about four hours before everyone comes over."

Angelina nodded and walked out of her bedroom with her Mom. She was nervous about meeting her biological father for the first time but she was also happy. She looked over at her Mom and smiled. "Thank you Mama."

Ariel shook her head and leaned her head over to kiss Angelina on the head and then led the way down the stairs and to the kitchen. She pulled out several steaks and started on the sauce that she would use to marinate them and kept checking on her daughter. She smiled when she saw how happy Angelina looked. She just hoped that tonight went off without a hitch.

* * *

><p>AN 2: I hope that **JJ-Jefferu** likes this chapter... Click the button and let me know what you all think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know, I know it's been a while since I've updated this story! But here go!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Ariel took one more look around the kitchen, living room and dining room to make sure that everything was okay. After she assured herself that it was she quickly went upstairs to change clothes. Once she picked out an outfit she took a quick shower n then did her make up and hair and was head back down the stairs just as she the first of the motorcycles pulling up. "Daddy and Angelina they're here."

Angelina came down the stairs and looked at her Mom. "Do I look okay Mom?"

Ariel smiled and walked over to the girl she has raised like she was her own. "You look beautiful baby. Are you ready to meet your Dad and the rest of the guys?"

Angelina swallowed but nodded. "I'm ready Mom. I won't have to move out of here will I?"

Ariel shook her head. "Not if you don't want too baby."

Angelina nodded and then looked at John. "Are you ready to see your son Grandpa?"

John grinned and nodded. "Yes, Pumpkin I am but I'm nervous. It's been a lot of years that I let him think I was dead."

Ariel shook her head as she looked at her Dad. "Everything will be fine Dad. I may not know Jax but from what I saw of him at the garage everything will be fine. Don't stress yourself out over this and I mean it."

John smiled and kissed his daughter on the head just as a knock sounded on the door. "Okay Princess I won't. You had better go and answer the door. I'll take Angelina into the kitchen with me to get drinks."

Ariel nodded and took in a deep breath and let it out before she headed towards the door. She hoped that everything would be okay like she thought it would. After making sure that it was Clay and the rest of the Sons at the door she pulled open the door and smiled. "Glad you could make it Uncle Clay. I take it you found the house pretty easy."

Clay chuckled and nodded his head. He stepped forward and kissed Ariel on the head. "Where is your Dad at?"

Ariel chuckled and pointed into the house. "He's in the kitchen with Angelina getting drinks. Before you or any of the others see him or my daughter I want to make a couple things clear."

Clay looked at Ariel and saw the look in her eyes and nodded. "Okay Sweetheart. Why don't you lead us to the living room then?"

Ariel nodded and then turned on her heel as she led Clay, Jax, Opie, Happy, Chibs, Juice, Bobbie, Koz and Tig to the living room. Once she was there she turned around to face the group of guys who were walking into the living room. Oncey they were all in there she looked at them with a hard look. "I'm warning you now there will be no talk of guns or anything like that around my daughter. She's had it rough the last couple of months and she is finally getting better and back to her old self I will not have a single one of you make her backslide. You will keep the cursing down to a minimum around Angelina and you will be respectful of her and my house. If you are not I have no qualms in making whoever is being an ass leave. Do I make myself clear?"

Clay nodded. "You are Sweetheart and if any of the guys get out of line I'll let you deal with them before I do."

Ariel gave a nod and then looked at the group of Sons again. "Now I also will not having you upsetting my Father. He had heart trouble this past year and I will not risk him having a heart attack. If you have something to say to him about what has happened in the past then say it but do not constantly bring up the past. My Dad and Clay did what they did because there was no other way. There hasn't been a day that went by that my Dad hasn't missed Jax or the club but he knew that if he came back that Gemma would have him killed."

Clay nodded. "We already talked about what went down Darlin. Now tell your Pop to come out because we have a lot of catch up to do."

Ariel nodded and then looked at Jax. "Are you ready to see our Dad again for the first time in years? Are you ready to meet your daughter?"

Jax smirked a little and nodded. "I'm more than ready. And don't think I don't want the whole story about my daughter at some point."

Ariel nodded. "We can meet for drinks later this week. After tonight I'm completely booked up until next week."

Jax nodded and then said "Do you mind getting them then?"

Ariel shook her head. "Have a seat boys I'll be right back with John, Ariel and your beers."

After she spoke she made her way towards the kitchen and couldn't help but smile when she saw her daughter and Dad waiting with the beers. "Okay you two can come on out now. I had my little chat with them."

Angelina and John both nodded and John said "How does Jax seem?"

Ariel smiled and shook her head. "He can't wait to see you again and he can't wait to meet Angelina. Clay explained to the guys earlier why you left like you did and why you let everyone think you were dead. I don't think we will have any problems on that score. Now come on lets take the boys their drinks and you guys can visit with them while I make a phone call. I need to make sure that Wayne locked up one of the properties he went to look at today."

John sighed and shook his head. "You work too much Ariel. You really need to loosen up."

Ariel sighed and shook her head. "You know why I work like I do Dad."

John nodded and grabbed five of the beers leaving Ariel to carry the other four plus her own drink. He led the way into the living room. After handing out the beers he had he watched as Ariel handed out the ones she carried before he took in a deep breath and let it out before looking at each of the Sons that was sitting in his living room. "Hello boys."

Jax looked at his Dad and then stood up and took two steps to him and pulled him in for a hug. "Hello Dad it's good to see you."

John smiled and hugged Jax back and said "It's good too see you too Jax. I have missed you so much and I'm sorry."

Jax shook his head as he looked at his Dad. "Nothing to be sorry about Dad. I understand why you did what you did. Plus out of the whole mess I got a sister to look after now."

John chuckled and said "Ariel don't need much looking after, Son."

Jax looked over at Ariel and then at Angelina and he said "You must be Angelina."

Angelina swallowed and then nodded. "Yes, I'm Angelina."

Jax smiled and walked over to her and held out his hand. "I'm Jax and I'm your Father."

Angelina swallowed again and nodded. "You look just like you do in the picture I have of you just a little older."

Jax raised an eyebrow but before he could say anything Ariel said "I'll let you all talk while I go and make a phone call. I'll be back soon."

Jax looked at her and then nodded and watched as Ariel walked away. "Where is she off too?"

Angelina chuckled and said "She had to call someone about one of the properties she owns. She works night and day and doesn't sleep for days on end."

Jax frowned at that. "Why not?"

Angelina looked down at the floor and said "She lost her someone she cared about a couple months ago."

Jax nodded and then said "Well let me introduce you into the other guys."

Angelina nodded and followed Jax over and shook the hands of the guys she was introduced to. When they came to Happy she grinned. "You don't look very happy."

Happy let out a raspy chuckle and said "It's a nickname kid."

Angelina nodded and then sat down by John and listened to the men talk. She couldn't help but smile when she noticed how happy her Grandfather was. She looked over at the man she knew to be her father and when she saw him looking at her she smiled.

She looked up when she heard her Mom coming back down the stairs and she called out "Is everything okay Mom? That is your I'm pissed walk."

Ariel chuckled as she walked into the livingroom. "Everything is fine Princess. I'll deal with it later. For now lets get to the Dining room to eat."

Ariel smiled as she saw that everyone was getting along. She was glad that they were. She watched as the guys, her Dad and Angelina walked towards the dining room and she smiled again but soon the smile was wiped off of her face when she heard tired squealing and two seconds before the first bullets hit the window she yelled "ANGELINA GET DOWN! EVERYONE GET DOWN! NOW!"

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* Yes, I know I'm evil but hey at least I finally posted chapter 4! LMAO! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow it's been a long while since I have updated this story and for that I apologize. My muse went on a Harry Potter kick and then I lost the notebook that I had this story written in but I found it…. So here I am with the next chapter… Once again this story is dedicated to **JJ-Jefferu** and written for her…

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Ariel watched as everything seemed to happen in slow motion. She saw Jax push Angelina down to the floor and get on top of her to make sure that Angelina didn't get cut from any of the glass that was flying through. She saw Clay push her Dad down and cover him as well. After making sure that everyone was down like she should have just before she, herself dropped down to the floor she felt a bullet hit her side. She bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain because she knew that if she did that it would cause the girl she had raised as her daughter to worry about her and that was the last thing that she wanted.

As soon as the gunshots stopped she lifted her head and looked around and finally asked "Is everyone alright?"

Jax lifted his head up and turned to look from where he heard Ariel's voice because he could tell from her tone of voice that something was wrong. He swore when he saw how pale she was and when he saw blood on her hand. He scrambled up off of his daughter and looked at Clay. "Take care of Angelina and make sure that she's alright. I need to get over to Ariel now."

Clay nodded as he sat up from where he was laying on the ground. He moved over to Angelina and after checking to make sure that she wasn't bleeding anywhere he looked at her and asked "You alright honey?"

Angelina nodded and finally sat up now that she wasn't be covered by someone. She looked around and her eyes widened when she saw glass everywhere. She looked over to where her Mom was and she paled as she saw that her Mom was bleeding and she shouted "MOM!"

Ariel looked up from where both Jax and Happy were looking at her and she sighed when she saw the panic on Angelina's face. "I'm alright Angel."

Angel shook her head and said "No you're not Mom you're bleeding."

Ariel bit her lip and then sighed again because she knew that if she lied to Angel now that it would just make her worry more. "You're right Princess but I promise you that I will be alright. Why don't you run upstairs and get some towels and bring them down here?"

Angel nodded and stood up and took off running just as her Grandfather said "How bad is it Ariel?"

Ariel looked down at her side and said "It's not as bad as it would have been if I wouldn't have been in the process of moving. I'm fine Dad and I don't want you to worry about me. You know that both Jax and Happy will make sure that I'm alright."

John snorted and said "Ariel you are my daughter so of course I'm going to worry. I know that Jax and Happy will make sure that you are alright but that doesn't mean that I don't want to make sure that you are alright either. Now I want you to stay put and allow Jax, Happy, and even Chibs to look you over. You are not to move until they give you the all clear. Am I understood?"

Ariel rolled her eyes and said "Yes, Daddy I understand. Why don't you or Clay send a couple of the boys to look around outside. I would love to know who in the fuck thought that it was alright to shoot up my fucking house because as soon as I find them I will fucking kill them where they stand. Not only do they shoot up my house but they put my daughter's life on the line and that is not acceptable. I will not stand idly by and let someone get away with taking potshots at my family. Any one of those bullets could have hit Angelina or you Dad and if that would have happened I would make sure that the person responsible was hung upside down and then flayed alive before finally ending their pathetic existence."

John shook his head and laughed. "Pumpkin you are way too blood thirsty but I agree. Once we find out who is responsible for this shit there will be hell to pay."

Jax looked up from where he was helping Chibs to dress the wound and said "The bullet grazed Ariel's side but she will be okay. Chibs will need some thread and a needle so he can stitch her up."

John nodded and said "I have medical supplies in the kitchen under the sink including a full suture kit."

Jax nodded and then looked around and finally said "Bobby, Tig, Opie, Koz and Juice you all go outside and take a look around to see if you can find anything. Once you are finished come back in and we will all sit down and talk."

The three left to do as they were told and Clay said "Once we find the fuckers who did this they pay with their lives."

Happy nodded in agreement as he helped Ariel stand up on her own two feet just as Angel came back down the stairs. "I'm with you on that Pres."

Jax nodded. "Me too but for now that talk needs to be tabled until we don't have little ears around. I think that if it is even possible we try to have the dinner that Ariel cooked and then we will talk about what happened."

Ariel nodded and said "That is fine by me."

Angelina walked over to her Mom and said "I grabbed a couple of towels Mom and a couple of washcloths. Are you sure that you're okay?"

Ariel nodded and smiled and then pulled Angel into her arms for a hug and had to hide the wince from the pain it caused. "I promise you that I'm okay Princess. Why don't you open up the front door and yell at the boys to come back in so we can eat. They can go back outside after we eat if they need to."

Angel nodded and went to do as asked even as Happy asked in his raspy voice "Are you sure that you're alright?"

Ariel looked at Happy and gave him a small smile and said "I've had worse done to me Happy so don't worry about it."

Happy just nodded and walked beside her as they all walked into the dining room once Tig, Bobby, and Juice came back in. The whole time everyone was eating and catching up with one another he kept sneaking looks at Ariel making sure that she was okay. He wasn't sure why but seeing blood on her like he did made him feel very protective of her even though he had just met her.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* And there is the update... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: *grins* I finally found the notebook this story was in... I am so sorry that it has been so long since I have updated this story... On the plus side at least you guys are finally getting an update... LOL... Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once everyone was finished eating Ariel stood up and looked around. "Angel, if you would please put the dishes in the dishwasher. I'm going to get some of the mess in the living room cleared up. I don't want you, Miguel, or Charity cutting yourself on any of the glass on the floor. We have about an hour before Miguel and Charity are due back. Thank God Marcus took them for me today or I would have had my hands fuller with all this shit that happened."

Clay frowned. "Who is Miguel and Charity? And and are you talking about Marcus Alvarez? And you shouldn't be doing anything with that wound on your side. Us boys can clean up the glass."

Ariel chuckled and shook her head. "I need something to do or I'll go off the deep end, Uncle Clay. Now to answer your questions. Yes I am talking about Marcus Alvarez. As to who Miguel and Charity are that is kind of hard to explain. They are actually your daughter and son. Gemma had them while you were in jail several years ago and gave them up. Since then she has tried to kill them twice because she knew that if you found out she had your children and gave them away that you would be pissed. Marcus helped Dad and I get them away from where they were living at and since then they have been with me. Marcus takes them out twice a week so that I can have a break to do what I need to do without worrying about all three kids at once. Marcus also takes Angelina for me once a week because he loves spoiling her."

John chuckled and then grew solemn. "That is the truth. Marcus has changed a lot since he helped Ariel and I get Charity and Miguel to safety. He has told his crew that Ariel, the kids, and me are all family to him and that if any of his men hurt us that he will kill them without even blinking. He's helped us out more than once. He helped me a couple of months ago to get Ariel back after her and her fiance were kidnapped. Unfortunately Logan was killed before we could get them back and Ariel was tortured quite a bit."

Ariel sighed. "I'll let you tell them about that, Dad. I'm going to go pick the glass up and sweep the living room up. I will then call Marcus and ask him to bring some boards with him so I can board the front room window up until I call and get the window people here tomorrow to fix it."

John nodded and sighed as he watched Ariel walk out of the dining room. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Angelina was already in the kitchen doing as she was asked. He looked around the table and sighed again when he saw that Clay, Jax, Happy, Tig, Kozik, Juice, Bobby, Chibs, and Opie were all looking at him. "Ariel was engaged to a man she met a couple years ago and it took him over six months to talk her into agreeing to marry her. She had a bad relationship in her teens and since then she tended to stay away from boys because she didn't want a repeat of what happened. When Logan and her were kidnapped they both put up a fight. Before Logan was killed he watched Ariel get sexually assaulted and beat within an inch of her life. Marcus and his boys arrived not even ten minutes after Logan was shot in the head. They killed the men who had kidnapped, raped, and tortured Ariel and the one who killed Logan. Since then Ariel has thrown herself into her work. She doesn't eat and she barely sleeps. As you can tell she is very thin because of everything."

Clay swore long and hard. "Jesus Christ, why didn't you call me and tell me? I would have been there like a shot. Ariel has always been like a daughter to me and you know I would have been by her side if I had known."

John ran a hand through his hair as he looked Clay in the eyes. "I didn't tell you because I knew that you would kill Gemma before we were ready to have her dealt with, Clay. Believe it or not Gemma knew I was alive. She found out while you all were in Belfast looking for Able. She found a letter from me to Maureen and Trinity. She sent the guys after Ariel. We know that because Marcus got it out of the guy in charge before he finally killed him. Since then Marcus and his guys have closed ranks on Ariel and they will close ranks around her even more now that we actually live closer than what we did when all this shit happened. Marcus isn't gonna let Ariel be outside of Charming without an armed escort and I agree with him. She's been through hell and she's still going through it. She was pregnant when this shit went down and she lost not only her fiance but her son as well. She hasn't dealt well with any of us this and the only thing keeping her sane is Angelina and her work."

Jax closed his eyes as he felt pain for not being able to be there for his sister when she had needed him the most. When he opened his eyes he looked at his Brothers, his step dad, and his Dad. "From now on she goes nowhere in this town unless someone is with her. We need to deal with Gemma and deal with her soon. She is causing too much trouble for everyone and she dared to have my sister hurt."

Everyone nodded and Bobby said "We'll keep an eye on both SAMCRO Princesses. Nothing will happen to either of them."

Clay nodded. "Someone stays here round the clock to help guard the kids. I know that John and even Ariel can take care of themselves but there are three kids in this house and if Gemma gets the chance more than likely she will try to take them out if she thinks it will help her in the long run. Gemma won't hesitate to escalate things if she thinks that Jax and I are slipping out of her control which is exactly what we are going to do. There is no way in hell that this is gonna go unanswered for."

John nodded. "The meeting that Ariel had today with Unser and the D.A is about Gemma. Ariel gave evidence to them about everything Gemma has ever done wrong. I know that you guys want to deal with Gemma your way but I think we need to do this Ariel's way. Think about it. What is the one thing Gemma can't stand?"

Clay frowned but then smirked. "She can't stand losing control. She can't stand not having a say in whatever is being done."

John nodded again and smirked. "There is that but she also thinks that no matter what she does that you and Jax will not allow her to go to jail, Clay. We all know that most of the bad shit that happened that SAMCRO has had to deal with is because Gemma has been pushing for that to be exactly what happens. She wanted to make sure that she would always have something to hold over everyone's head in case something like this happened. With everything Ariel turned over to Unser and the D.A there is no way she can pin anything on any of you. You all will be in the clear and Gemma will go to the one place that scares her shitless. Instead of being the queen bitch she will end up being someone else's bitch and personally I think it is just what needs to happen. If she is in jail and you all make it known that she is no longer protected by SAMCRO or any Sons charter then her life will be ended and it can't come back on any of you to bite your asses."

Jax nodded and said thoughtfully "That actually is a damn good plan. With Gemma behind bars Tara will be free to see Angelina whenever she wants and so will I. Able and Angelina will be able to get to know one another. I know that Tara will leave Angelina with Ariel and I am okay with that since I will still be able to see her whenever I want to. There is no way I am going to let Angelina be taken away from the woman who has raised her and loved her like she was her own daughter. Ariel is going to need all the help that she can get and I say that we all give it to her. She has had Dad helping her all these years but now it's time for the rest of us to step up to the plate and do what should have been done a long time ago. Gemma gets dealt with and then we all start to heal as a family."

Clay smiled. "I couldn't have said it any better myself, Jax. We will all get through this by helping one another out. We are more than a charter we are a FAMILY! Not one of us travel alone until Gemma is put behind bars. I will kick her out of my house and change the locks and have Juice put an alarm system in. Jax and I own TM along with John so we can fire her from there. We may not be able to outright kill her but we can and we will make her life a living hell. I will start divorce proceedings so hopefully by the time she gets put behind bars I will no longer be married to her. Happy, Koz, and Tig I want both of you to sleep here at night to help keep an eye on things."

Tig, Koz, and Happy all nodded but it was Happy who rasped out "You got it, Prez."

Tig smirked. "I can't think of anything better than staying in a house with a beautiful woman."

Happy narrowed his eyes at Tig but before he could say anything Jax snapped "You keep your hands off of my sister, Tig, or I'll cut them off."

Tig's eyes narrowed but before he could say anything Happy growled "I'll make sure that he does, Jax. If he touches her I'll hand him over to you myself."

Jax nodded and then smirked and said "I think we should go into the living room and check to see if Ariel needs any help. It sounds like Angelina is close to being finished in the kitchen so we should probably change the topic of what what we are discussing. We don't need little ears to hear any of this shit."

Everyone nodded and stood up and made their way to the living room. They were all surprised that by the time they got there that Ariel already had all of the glass swept up and was straightening up the rest of the living room.

John smiled as he looked at his daughter. "Why don't you take a break and go take a shower, Ariel, and relax some. I'm sure the guys and I can finish up in here. Plus you really don't want to have those close on when Marcus gets here in a bit unless you want him to cart you away."

Ariel chuckled and nodded. "I'll be back in twenty minutes or so then. Let Angel know where I am if she needs me for anything."

John nodded. "I will, Princess. You just go get cleaned up and take a pain pill."

Ariel smiled and walked over and kissed John on the cheek and then walked out of the living room and up the stairs. Her mind was replaying everything that had happened so far that day. She had no doubt that the Sons were going to do just what the Mayans have done and close ranks around her. She smiled at the thought and let her mind run while she showered and let the hot water hit her back loosening her muscles that have been tight since the shooting. She knew that when she got back downstairs that everyone was going to want to talk and that she would have no choice but to listen and talk with them. If she was honest with herself she didn't really mind it. She finally had all of her family by her side just like she has always wanted to.

* * *

><p>AN 2: So there is this chapter... Hope you all enjoyed it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
